


Amuse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer finds himself investigating some mysterious incidents at an old amusement park, how will it go?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Amuse

**Author's Note:**

> CW:
> 
> A ton of blood and descriptions of violence and gore!! 
> 
> It's okay to anybody to not read this, don't feel pressured to read it!! 🥺

I watch as the multicolored leaves of early fall blow 

past the windshield of my car, the breeze not 

seeping through the car thankfully. My eyes dart 

attentively as I pickup on the sight of the streets I 

passed, me realizing how close I truly am to 

Funland. A impish smirk dances upon my pale 

pierced lips as I go over a hill, as soon as I reach the 

peak, i notice it, the epicenter of odd activity. 

Funland. I pull up about ten feet away from the 

gates and shut off my vehicle. I open the old creaky 

door and grab my bag, that following with me 

getting out of the car. I slam the car door shut and 

look up. 

The autumn wind blew roughly, the wind going 

through my black and pink hair as i approached the 

abandoned gates of Funland, a classic amusement 

park in Maryland. 

My name is Spencer Lee, I'm currently investigating 

the weird cases of paranormal activity spreading 

throughout the area around Funland and in the 

perimeter of said amusement park. 

A ton of missing person cases have spawned out of 

this phenomena. Just to a name a few varieties, a 

few teenagers, 5 couples, and the most sad, a 

couple children have gone missing.

I shiver as a particularly harsh breeze brushing 

against my sensitive skin, my tail quivering, I tighten 

my trenchcoat around my body as I let my gloved 

hands touch the gate. I jiggled the bars a bit before 

a loud metallic clank rang out in my ears. I looked 

down to see a failed half assed attempt of locking 

the gate on the ground, a pile of chains on the 

concrete. I let a small snicker leave my lips before i 

open the gate more and slipped inside. 

As soon as my eyes look up I notice the particularly 

rusted and overgrown look of the old tents and 

attractions. A few thing i notice is an old strength 

tester game with it's bell dangling while orange rust 

cakes it's ringer, a prize booth with vines grown over 

it's doorway like a curtain, and a generic looking 

shipping truck knocked on it's side near the walls of 

the amusement park, just to name a few.

My long ears twitch and my head snaps up as I hear 

a sharp screech come from the distance, it 

sounding initially echoey, meaning it most likely 

came from the tunnel of love. I carefully draw my 

athame from the holster and I begin to carefully 

creep down the abandoned concrete paths of the 

amusement park. 

I suddenly pick up on the brief pitter patter of 

something running, before I knew it I was suddenly 

tossed to the ground by a giant wolf, a werewolf. I 

cursed loudly before moving my lower body up and 

kicking it over me, it flying a few feet behind me. I 

immediately clamor to dig through my tossed bag 

before I withdraw a revolver loaded with a silver 

bullet. I look up to see the werewolf sprinting 

towards me, I immediately cock the hammer and 

pull the trigger, me watching as the bullet goes 

through the beasts chest, me watching as it let's 

out a ear pearcing screech and it crumbles into a 

pile of ash.

I shakily stand up and curse as I grab my bag and 

trudge through the amusement park. My hand 

snakes around to grip my knife as I notice what 

appears to be blood dripping in a puddle. I carefully 

turn the corner before I gasp as I notice the faces of 

one of the missing couples, Jennie Westerfield and 

Sarah O'hara. They were lying cold and pale, their 

chests ripped open and the hearts of the two being 

devoured by a foul beast, a wendigo, a beast that 

can only be slayed by destroying it's cold barely 

beating heart.

I watch as the wendigo slowly turns around and 

starts to stand, crimson blood dripping from it's mouth. My bag falls from my shoulder and I 

dig out a flare gun in the bottom pocket. I let out a 

shrill scream as the wendigo tackles me, me 

wrestling the murderous beast to prevent it from 

devouring my heart. I managed to knock it on it's 

butt before I grasp the flare gun and turn back to 

shoot it, it being directly over me. I immediately pull 

the trigger as I aim it at the beasts heart, it 

screaming and bursting into flames. 

I pull away and stand up quickly panic filling my 

head and heart as the paranormal activity gets 

more frequent. I grab the revolver and pick my bag 

up before heading further into the park, as scared 

as I was, I needed to get this over with. I stopped 

before the entrance to the tunnel of love, me being 

met with a terrifying sight, a large amount of rabid 

looking people looking at me with red eyes. I 

immediately lift my gun and shoot a couple in the 

chest before my gun clicks. I look down at my gun 

as it runs out of ammo before I glance up to see the 

creatures all running at me, I scream as I'm frozen 

in place and they all surround me, my body 

morphing to the fetal position. 

My body suddenly snaps up as I gasp and pant, my 

heart racing as I recover from my fisaco nightmare, 

me being in the comfort of my own room, my sweet 

boyfriend hugging my side. He pets my thigh and 

reassures me "It's just a nightmare babe, you're 

safe." Quill reassured me, me laying down and 

letting myself being embraced by my sweet 

boyfriends strong arms.


End file.
